omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Titan
Character Synopsis The Ice Titan 'is one of the elemental titans alongside Fire Titan and Storm Titan. He is a son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, imbued witht he concept of ice and created for the sole purpose of serving The First World. Ice Titan claimed the skies and built great castles of ice, acting as it's ruler, however the other two titans didn't respond well with that and fought in an endless battle which eventually destroyed the entirety of The First World into fragments. This caused Bartleby to sing The Song of Creation to put Ice Titan and the rest of other titans to sleep for eternity. It's said that if he were to ever awaken again, the entire Spiral will be in danger Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Wizard101 '''Name: '''The Ice Titan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely billions of years (Has existed since the first world and was present at the revival of creation) '''Classification: '''Titan, Ruler of The Skies, Elemental of Ice '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Flight, Ice Manipulation & Magic (As the elemental of ice and the cold, Ice Titan is capable of manipulating ice capable of freezing on an idealistic level), Matter Manipulation (Can break things down on a molecular level, as when he broke The First World alongside The Titans), Empowerment (The closer he is to the cold, the stronger he progressively gets), Probability Manipulation (Able to decrease the changes of an opponent landing an attack and it's accuracy), Immortality (1 & 8, Exists as long as their is Ice Magic within the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Was created with the concept of ice, as he wields control over them to this level), Telepathy (Communicates with people across entire universes), Abstract Existence (The Titans are representations of elemental magic, with Ice Titan representing Ice Magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Fights with abstract and non-corporeal entities such as The Titans). Resistances to Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Any high tier boss is immune to beugile), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Should be resistant to all schools of magic), Magic and Time Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Fought in an eternal battle with his brothers and said confrontation caused the First World to be broken into fragments. Despite being eternally sleep, he is capable of causing an endless winter and intense freezing across Wintertusk. His awakening is potent enough to cause an eternal ice age across the entirety of The Spiral, of which has an innumerable amont of time era’s and are called timelines, traversing to them is said to be entering another world) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Shouldn't be any weaker than Storm Titan, who is capable of fighting on par with Grandfather Spider. Gods such as Spider exist beyond the great wheel of existence, which views time having linearity as an illusion and is beyond it‘s singular flow) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(His sheer size alone is enough to rival the biggest mountains) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Consistently spares with his brothers, Fire Titan and Storm Titan, the latter being capable of destroying The Chaos Heart. Split the First World into fragments with sheer power) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can survive the most powerful magic from his brothers and live through it. Storm Titan can live through being assaulted by Grandfather Spider) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal '(Split the entirety of The First World into fragments, of which should be comparable to The Spiral in size) 'Intelligence: Unknown, persumbly High '''(Has existed for billions of years and has fought with his brothers endlessely) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Ice Wand '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Magic: '''The very force of magic that Ice Titan embodies * '''Steal Ward: '''With Steal Ward, The Player can steal an opponent's defensive wards for themselves. * '''Winter Moon: '''Deals a significant amount of Ice damage to the opponent and freezes the opponent for 30 seconds, not allowing them to do anything. * '''Frost Giant: '''Summons a Frost Titan to the field and deals a large amount of Ice damage, it allows stuns the opponent for 30 minutes. * '''Ice Prism: '''This spell allows The Player to convert the power of Ice Magic to Fire Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Ice Magic. * '''Scion of Ice: '''Another Scion spell in The Player's arsenal that deals chilling damage to the opponent, and is infused in Bartleby's magic. The ice should be comparable in coldness to The Ice Titan, whose ice can freeze the entire universe. * '''Abominable Weaver: '''A very powerful beast of Ice, that deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent while shielding the Player, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Lord of Winter: '''The Lord of Winter is an ancient spell that deals significant amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and steals their PIPs. * '''Snow Angel: '''The Snow Angel is a spell that attacks with the non-corporeal personification of Ice Magic and deals DoT. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Wizard101 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Spirits Category:Wand Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Rulers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 2